


A deal with the cowley

by Firestorm0108



Series: Deal with crowley [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Bruce is dead. Jason does whatever he needs to to get him back





	1. Chapter 1

The Batman was dead. That was all Jason needed to be told as he launched himself from the Outlaws base hertling towards the ground as he activated his jetpack and shot to the Batcave. When Bizarro became super smart Jason asked him to make tracer to keep track of their allies pulses, just in case. Jason shot through waterfall leading to the Batcave and slow down just enough so when he landed on the ground it didn't break anything as he crashes into the Batcave. “Woah there Jason where's the fire” Nightwing asked as he looked away from the batcomputer “where's bruce?” Jason asked getting to his feet “he’s on a mission with the league. Why?” Dick was confused as Jason threw a phone at him which he caught and looked at the screen “that's not possible” Dick muttered “is this some sick joke” he asked as he looked at Jason who just looked dead at him “open a boom tube...now” Dick hacked the justice league computers, well he actually just used the backdoors he implemented when he first went there. He got the location for the mission and open a boom tube as they both walked through looking around as the entire league looked at them as superman held Batman in his arms “how did you guys know?” he asked solemnly as Dick collapsed to his knees and Jason stood there in shock. The Batman was dead.

“How?” Jason asked as looked dead at superman who moved showing a subdued crime syndicate and a bound and gagged Joker. “No…” Jason whispered “please tell me it wasn't him?” he asked looking at the league who just looked down as Joker slipped the gag and laughed “i finally did it… i finally had the last laugh” Jason walked towards him as Diana, Wonder Woman, stood in front of him “Red hood please Batman wouldn't want this” Jason looked dead at her “move” he said calmly, to calmly, Diana hesitated for a second before remaining her ground “Red hood please listen to reason” as quick as she spoke Jason grabbed her lasso from her belt whipped it around her legs and pulled sending her twisting to the ground, the other leaguers did nothing as Wonder Woman stood again. Jason just kept walking to the Joker and planted a kick in his chest making the Joker scream out as Jason lifted him with one hand and pinned him to the wall pointing his gun at the Jokers temple “first you tortured and killed me and now you kill Batman!” Jason yells as Dick gets up and starts walking towards them “i should of done this as soon as i came back from death!” Jason yells as Dick puts a hand on his shoulder “Jason, please, Bruce wouldn't want this” Jason hesitated, then he lowered his gun and let the Joker fall to the floor “by my sense i think i should kill you again so when the Bat comes back it's his turn again” the joker chuckles as Jason kicks down on the Jokers knee with everything he has destroying all the cartilage, ligaments and bones in his leg before turning and hugging Dick as he hugged him back, right in that moment the brothers needed each other, although the Joker was right about one thing Batman was coming back. Jason would make sure of it.

Jason took Bruce’s body from Superman “just give us a night?” Jason asked as he walked back to the boom tube turning back to superman as superman nodded “we’ll contact you in the morning” superman said as Jason turned again and entered the boom tube with Dick following behind. As they walked through Alfred saw them, he had came to offer Dick some tea but as soon as he saw Bruce the trey fell to the floor as Dick rushed passed to catch Alfred before he did the same. Dick hugged Alfred as Jason walked over to the planning table in the middle of the cave and gently placed Bruce down. “I’ll contact the family” Jason said as he walked to the computer and typed in a single phrase ‘check protocall’ this was a protocol he, Dick, Alfred and Bruce knew about which was to be activated in Bruce's death so long as it was his death and not the death of the mission, it would contact all members of the batfamily and gather them to the cave as a draw opened next to the batcomputer and Jason picked up a stack of letter each addressed to each member of the family. It took roughly an hour for everyone to gather and see Bruce with their own eyes, they were all grieving in different ways as Jason simply sat there thinking, he'd had not handed out the letters and asked Dick to keep it between them for the night and Dick agreed on the bases it would just add to grief and it was best done when they'd had a chance to go deal with it. Jason had his phone in his hands as he pulled up a number and hit call, the caller ID was one Dean Winchester as Jason got out of his chair and walked to a part of the cave his conversation wouldn't be overheard “is now really the time?” Barbara asked Jason through the tears as Jason just smiled at her “it’ll be ok” he said reassuringly “he’ll be ok” he added as he put the phone to his ear and continued to walk.

Dean pick up on the second ring “do you even care what time it is Jason?” he mumbled through the phone as he stifled a yawn Jason chuckled a bit, he’d met the brothers Winchester on a case a while back when a part of the staff of Moses had ended up in Gotham, after that they'd been on several ‘hunting trips’ together and they'd become close friends. “Yeah sorry man but you know i do night shifts” he joked over the phone as Dean laughed on the other end “so what do you need?” Dean asked over the phone “just a question” Jason replied “is there anyway other than lazarus people can come back from the dead?” he asked as Dean yawned again as you could hear him stretch “a couple, there's angels who could bring you back, but that can't really happen anymore since they all fell, but i supposed an archangel could, but that's just lucifer and he wouldn't unless he got something from it. Then there's God but he's a no show so probably not, maybe a very very strong spell. Then there's the basic one which is a demon deal” he said “there are probably others but it's 2am and i just woke up and wasn't expecting a pop quiz” he chuckled as he asked “what's this about Jason?” he asked curious “do you need any help in Gotham?” Jason smiled at how easily the brothers would drop everything to come help “i just need one no questions asked favour” Jason said with false happiness in his voice “ok?” Dean asked sceptically “i need Crowley’s number” Jason said, he knew Crowley from a couple of jobs the brothers had pulled with him. “That's going to be a hard pass Jason” Dean said “i may not be the smartest but i can put two and two together and trust me you don't want this kind of deal” but with that Jason just said “talk to you later Dean and hung up turning back to the family who were still torn up and grieving with Bruce lying cold on the table. Jason walked over to the desk where he’d put all his equipment and started to put it all back on as Barbara snuck up behind him and asked “so wha could be so important you'd leave right now?” she asked him slapping him in the face as he turned around, he looked down the looked dead in her eyes and smiled “as i said Barbie, he's going to be fine” his tone wasn't one of comfort but more of stating a fact “Jason what are you going to do” Barbara asked scared as Jason puts his red helmet on and walks to the guardrail “something stupid and dangerous” he said before looking at her over his shoulder “so nothing new for me” as he launched himself over the side and activated his jetpack as he shot off through the waterfall again shooting towards a abandoned building on the lower west side of Gotham, as he crashed through the window he got a call on his headset from Artemis “hey princess” he said answering the call as he walked to the dead center of the room and touched the ground “Orical just called me” Artemis said as Jason cursed under his breath “oh really?” he asked innocently “and what did she say?” he asked playing stupid “what do you think Jason, Batman, i know you two never saw eye to eye but i'm sorry Jason” Artemis said “wow your being really nice you must be sorry” Jason said with more false happiness “just shut up Jason” she said as Jason thought to himself ‘that's more like it’ “Orical is worried about you. She thinks your about to do something rash and impulsive and knowing you so do i” she said as he punched into the concrete as it cracked revealing ladder beneath it “what was that?” Artemis asked as Jason replied “that, oh, that was just interference” he said as he heard Bizarro telling Artemis that the chances of that happening was currently 107.546 to 1 as Artemis spoke again “so you want to rethink your answer?” she asked as Jason was descending the stairs “umm, yes?” he said reaching the bottom, this place was a stash house he and the brothers made in case of emergencies Jason searched a pile of book till the title of one read ‘crossroad demons’ and he pulled it out as Artemis spoke again “well!” she asked as Jason who was lost in reading mumbled “well what?” as he walked through the room with supplies lining the sides, having money he'd stolen from other criminals made it easy to source he grabbed an empty box and ingredients including graveyard dirt, a black cats bone and yarrow. “Well what was that massive bang!” artemis impatiently asked as Jason rushed picking up a couple other ingredients “fine i punched concrete and it broke on impact” he said, which in of itself was a true enough statement. Jason put all the ingredients in the box then put it under his arm as he climbed back up the ladder “why would you punch cement?” she asked before catching herself “oh...right” Jason got to the top of the ladder and grabbed a wooden pallet from the corner and placed it over the whole “yeah i just need time to think” he said as he activated his jetpack and shot out the window again, one more stop. “Jason Bizarro says you turned off your transponder please come back to base so we can help” she asked “you mean so you can keep an eye on me?” he replied as she went silent as he shot through Gotham landing on the fire escape of a building, his building, as he climbed through the window into his apartment, no one knew he had it, besides Bruce, he came here to be alone. Jason was stopping though he was just passing by he walked over to his mantle where there was a batmobile tire, the tire that changed his life, and next to that a photo of him and Bruce when he was Robin “please Jason your not thinking right” Artemis said as Jason chuckled “you know what i love you don't even know i'm doing something stupid” he said as she replied “well aren't you” she said as he walked out the window again and shot out of Gotham “that's what i thought” she said as he hadn't replied. “I'll be back later” he said as he hung up the line and shot down onto a back road, more importantly a crossroad he landed in the middle and kneeled down and dug a small hole, he put the photo in the box then closed it as he placed it in the hole and covered it. He waited as nothing happened before a voice behind him spoke “i didn't know it was halloween” they said as Jason turned looking at a 20 something attractive woman “that everyday for me sunshine” he replied as her eyes turned black “i'm as far from sunshine as you can get” she said as Jason just walked towards her “do i seem scared to you?” he asked as she gives him a weird look “your different...you've…” she started as Jason cut her off “died, yeah thanks but i know” he said as he looks at her “i want to talk to your boss” Jason said as she scoffed “your joking right? Where do you get the balls” she started as Jason pulled a knife from under his jacket and stabbed her in the shoulder before ripping it out she screamed in surprise as she clutched her arm “how” she asked through gritted teeth “it was a gift from a friend of mine called Ra’s Al Ghul” ok so friend was strong he'd actually beaten Ra’s and taken the knife but he knew it was special “not gonna lie i wasn't sure it was going to work” he laughed as we gripped it tight before grabbing the demon “your boss...NOW!” he yelled as the knife was at her neck she tensed for a split second as Jason laughed “did you just try and teleport” he said removing the knife from her neck and wagging his finger in her face “tut tut” he said before he stabbed the other shoulder “now i'm gonna give you a message and if it doesn't get to Crowley tonight i will find you and well have a different conversation” he said spinning the blade in his hand. It was 3 hours later and Jason was back in Gotham in a dive bar in the more crime ridden area, they wouldn't question his atier. He sat at the bar with his helmet on the bar next to his drink, technically his fourth drink but who's counting. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his letter from Bruce and opened it. 

Dear Jason

If you're reading this then i'm dead, Jason… I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am for all the pain I have caused you getting you involved with this life, but also how deeply proud i am of the man you've become Jason, you managed to make your own way through the pain and become a better man because of it. You managed to fight your demons and become one of the best men I have ever known and i am proud to call you family. I remember the first day we met. it was in crime alley and you'd just boosted a tire from the batmobile and if you'd of stopped at one you would of completely gotten away with it but you came back to get another one and in doing so Alfred said we were fated to meet cause the more i witnessed your actions after the more i realised even if you didn't have Dicks gymnastic abilities you were skilled in your own right and you had a passion i'd never seen before, and even with your criminal antics i knew at your heart you were a good kid. This was proven to me 3 weeks later when you saw a girl being attacked down an alley by 5 men all at least three times your size but that didn't stop you from tackling one to the ground and distracting the others long enough for the girl to get away that was the day i knew you would be the next robin ,not a replacement like you always taunted Tim, but your own robin finding your own way through life. Now you've become skilled enough to take me on in a fight and way smarter than your willing to let anyone realise, i should know i taught you, you also fight not out of vengeance like you lead everyone to believe but for getting justice for those who can't get it for themselves.  
Now i find myself having to ask two favours of you Jason firstly look after everyone, the family is strong and they will always look out for each other but within the family your the only one i trust to make the hard call if it should ever come to it, to be the outlaw as you phrased it, Dick and Tim would always try and find another way even when there isn't one and Damian was raised by the league and hasn’t the respect for life I know you have. So please remain level headed and do your best to look after them, even if they resent you for it. And secondly, don't give up, you’ve always been strong Jason, not just physically but mentally but I see the look in your eyes when we've spoken, i know that look from myself, your tortured Jason and considering everything you've had to go through i don't blame you but please just don't give up, you can always talk to someone if you need to all you need to do is ask, don't make my mistakes, don't let your past stop you from having the future i know your destined to have.

We may of never agreed on some things but you are and will always be my son and i will always love you Jason and I will always be proud of the man you have become, I know deep down you love me also, even if you'll never admit it.

Yours sincerely Bruce Thomas Wayne 

A tear fell from Jason's eye as he folded the paper and tucked in back in his pocket wiping the tears away with his sleeve. When out of nowhere he heard “do you really need to torture my employees?” a shortish man with an english accent had appeared in the booth next to him “well i didn't have your number” Jason said downing his fourth drink “well why am i here” Crowley asked as he ordered himself a drink “i want a deal” Jason said a Crowley spat out his drink “you what?” Crowley asked again for clarification “you bring Bruce Wayne back and you'll get my soul” Jason said not beating around the bush. “And what makes you think i want your soul?” Crowley asked as Jason smirked “well besides spiting the brothers how about the fact that when i become a demon i'll be literally the best weapon you've ever had” Jason said as Crowley nodded “i do love annoying the moose and squirrel” he said finishing his drink “and your right you would be a brilliant demon” Crowley thought for a second “fine what are your terms” he asked “normal rules, you bring Bruce Wayne back 10 years later you get my soul, one exception you come and get my soul not your dogs” Crowley shook his head “i know who Bruce is and he's worth a lot 1 year final offer” Jason agreed, knowing it's the best deal he’ll get. And they sealed it then Jason got up re-equipped his helmet and walked out as he shot walked out the door then activated his jet pack and shot through the city entering the batcave as he saw Bruce sitting upright as everyone was surrounding him shocked and smiling as Jason landed throwing his jet pack to the ground as Bruce stood and Jason tackled him into a hug which surprised everyone, including Bruce who had to process for a second before hugging his son back “Jason?” Bruce asked quietly so only the two of them could hear “was this you?” he asked him as Jason simply noded and Bruce hugged him harder “thank you” he whispered before they separated leaving everyone still thoroughly shocked and surprised.


	2. opening up.

“uhh….ok then” Dick said looking between the pair as Jason straightened his jacket and removed his helmet, they all knew each other identities inside the family, made getting in contact easier. “So Bruce how are you” Dick said gesturing at him “you know… alive” Bruce looked at Jason who looked back at with his expression clearly saying ‘don't’ Bruce faced them all together again smiling “i'm not sure” he said as he looked at his hands closing and opening his fingers as if testing how everything worked. “How do you feel?” Tim asked looking at him as if already trying to solve this puzzle. Bruce just smiled again “i feel great” he said as he removed his armor showing his torso completely free of any scar tissue, “woah” Bruce said looking down at himself before glancing at everyone else “i guess i'm good as new” he said grabbing a shirt Dick was holding out for him. As everyone celebrated Bruce's resurrection Bruce walked over to Alfred and hugged him till Bruce pulled away and Alfred smiled at him “it's good to have you back master Wayne” he said patting Bruce on the arm then stating he’ll be back with some tea as he exits the batcave going up the stairs to the manor. Bruce walked up to Jason leading him to the corner when the wouldn't be overheard. “So what did you do?” Bruce asked Jason as he shrugged “made a deal” Jason replied “what kind of deal?” Bruce asked as Jason shrugged “it doesn't matter just promise me one thing.” Jason said as Bruce nodded “i guess i owe you that” he said as they both smiled “just don't die again ok? The deal was a one time thing i can't bring you back again” Bruce just looked at his son “i promise to do my best Jason” as Jason nodded starting to walk and join the others before Bruce grabbed his arm “Jason” Bruce said getting his attention “thank you” he said as Jason smiled and nodded rejoining the others with Bruce behind him. 

The gathering went of through the night ,the family is rarely ever in the same room at the same time and they had a lot to catch up on as Jason sat in a seat next to Kate, Batwoman, “so…” she said awkwardly “this is awkward” she said rubbing the back of her neck “why is that” Jason asked “oh is it because you kidnapped my friend then sold me to Amanda Waller” he asked innocently as she nodded “yeah sorry about that” she mumbled as Jason shook his head “no your not” he said smiling as she smiled back “your right i'm really not” as they laughed before Jason added “but next time you try and kidnap or hurt my friends i won't pull my punches” he said as she looked at him “pull your punches?” she asked as he scoffed “i was trained by batman, the league and the all-caste trust me i was pulling my punches” he replied as she nodded thoughtfully “i'll keep that in mind” she said as she got up and walked away making space for Barbara to join his as he finished his beer, Duke had left for a couple minutes returning with beer and perfecting Jason's night, “so how are you doing?” Barbara asked as Jason opens another beer and offers it to her which she takes smiling as he opens another for himself “yeah i'm fine” he said looking at her “how about you?” he asked as Barbara just looks at him “we need to talk” she said “but not here” she finished telling him to meet her tomorrow night at her place, Jason knew what she was going to ask and knew it would be easier to just tell her rather than wait for her to get others involved trying to figure it out. Jason pulled out his phone and hovered over Artemis’ name “you realise she's going to kill you right” Barbara said as Jason nodded “yeah but then at least i won't need to worry about our chat tomorrow” he said as she laughed “no your still going to have to do that dead or not” she muttered as he laughed “of course i will how silly of me” he said standing up saying “wish me luck” as he raised his phone to his ear and walked to the corner yet again “by the gods Jason where have you been” Artemis asked as soon as the call connects “is that worry in your voice?” he mocked as he heard her voice again much more angry “WHERE...WERE...YOU?” and Jason knew it was a good thing they were doing this over the phone so she couldn't throw anything at him “i had to go do something, now however i'm in the batcave and Batman's alive” he said as he heard Artemis thank the gods before stopping quickly “Jason what did you do?” she asked as Jason cursed under his breath hoping she wouldn't ask “i just asked a old friend for a favour” he said as he told Artemis that he needs a couple days to deal with all this to which she agrees under the condition he keep in contact and with that Jason hung up and went upstairs to the mansion where he went to a spare room and fell asleep not realising how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He woke up around 3pm ish which meant he'd been out cold for 10 hours or so which is much more sleep than he’d expected. He got up and stretched before grabbing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a shirt from the draw and went downstairs. As he entered the kitchen Dick, Tim and Damian were sitting around the table as Bruce was at the kitchen making some fresh coffee. “Hey look all the robins in one room” Jason said strolling in as Damian looked at him “i hadn't realised father allowed you to stay with your history” he started before Jason looked at him “your really the one to be talking about history?” Jason muttered as Bruce sighed “let's not start boy’s” he said as Jason nodded. “I'm leaving soon anyway” Jason said as Bruce looked at him “Jason...you don't have to” as Jason just smiles at him “nah Bruce it's ok… i’m needed elsewhere” Jason said as he walks to the cupboard and get out a cup as Bruce filled it with coffee “more people to kill?” Damian asked as Jason turned to him “depends on whether or not they deserve it” Jason replied as he downed his coffee in one shot placed the cup down and walked out. 

Jason placed all his gear in a spare bag and walked out of the house as he started running, he didn't need to he could of borrowed one of Bruce’s many many cars and Bruce wouldn't of cared. But he chose to run because it was relaxing for him, he'd never admit it but the expensive cars Bruce let his drive always felt alien to him considering his childhood was just him and whatever he could steal at the time. But he always ran, ran to something ran from something, it was his form of meditation it was a good stretch of distance between Wayne manor and gotham but Jason was physically fit enough to keep running the distance. It took him roughly about an hour till he reached the city which is when he pushed himself reaching his apartment in another 20 minutes. As he walked in he dropped the bag by his washing machine and laid on his bed catching his breath he checked the clock hanging above his bed. It was about 5pm and Jason laid there for a while letting the time tick by till he got up and jumped in the shower letting the hot water rush over him as he tried to relax, but something was bothering him, his deal with Crowley he didn't regret doing it everyone needed Batman more than anyone has ever needed the red hood. He got dressed in some new gear and left off aiming for Barbara's house. It was 7pm but it was still early by their standards but Jason wanted to get the conversation over with he got to her apartment and unlocked her window sneaking in, it was a Batfamily thing, Barbara was in the shower so Jason took of his helmet and made tea, one for him and Barbara. Just as he finished the tea she walked out , wearing a towel around herself with another drying her hair, and yelped looking at him as he took a sip “what?” He asked “you said to meet here tonight?” he said as she looked at him in disbelief “for someone as smart as you, you really are boneheaded at times” she said as Jason scoffed “who said i was smart” he replied as Barbara looked dead at him “you may fool everyone else with this idiot routine but i was there when you were taught by Bruce i know how smart you are” she stated as Jason nodded “ah...that” as Barbara mocked him “yeah...that”. “Well i made you some tea” Jason said looking at her as she rolled her eyes and sat of the sofa pulling her knees up to her chest and tucking the towel beneath her “oh so i'm your waiter now?” he asks as she replied with “what do you mean now?” as he nodded at the accuracy of the statement and picked up her cup and walked over to the sofa handing it to her “See?” she said winking as he found himself smiling, she always had that effect on him even in his robin days. “So?” she asked expectantly as Jason looked at her “how did you do it? How did you bring Bruce back.” he looked in her eyes and put his head in his hands “you have to promise me first. Promise me you won't tell anyone, not ever till i tell them first ok?” she looks at him nervously then agrees and he starts explaining “well… do you remember the two brothers Bruce said were crazy and sadistic and needed to be stopped a couple years back?” he asked as she nodded and tapped her head “Winchesters, right?” she said as Jason nodded “turns out there actually good guys who deal with supernatural stuff, like a less annoying Constantine” he said making her laugh “and they taught me a thing or two about the supernatural including things called crossroad demons” he said as she looked deep into his eyes as if already seeing where this is going “and also i met the king of hell his names Crowley, short british dude” he said making her smile as he took a deep breath “and i made a deal with him to bring Bruce back” he said faking a smile as she looked at him as if it was all falling in place “what did it cost?” she asked as Jason was silent she put her legs down on the floor and put a hand on his shoulder, “what did it cost to bring Bruce back” as Jason looked at her, she was cute when she was worried and Jason had always had a crush on her, “nothing much” he said with a hollow laugh, “just my soul”. She looked at him with fear in her eyes “soul” she whispered as Jason nodded “i couldn't let him die Barbara” he said as Barbara looked at him “what does it actually mean” she asked him as he looked down “ummm…” Jason said with a shaky voice “pretty much i have a year left to live, well 364 days but who's counting, then my soul goes to hell forever” he said as tears from in her eyes “how could you be so stupid” she asked he just rubbed a tear from her cheek and smiled “the world's need Batman way more than it could ever need Red hood” he said as she grabbed his hand on her cheek “and what about Jason Todd” she said to which he laughed “well if you asked Damian i'm sure he’d of said it was just an added bonus” to which Barbara didn't find funny “i'm serious Jason” she said as his smile faded “as much as they’ll deny it everyone needs Bruce he’s the father figure to most of us me, Dick,Tim hell even Damian need Bruce to help us and i've died before Barbara it won't hurt as bad” to which Barbara slapped him in the face “is that what this is about!” she yelled “another way to remind everyone you died” she was barely holding herself together as Jason rubbed his cheek “Barbie” he said as she jumped forward and kissed him, taking them both by surprise as she separates and leans into his ear “don't ever think you're worthless you're worth everything” and with that she kissed him again and he kissed back.


	3. a new found love and an acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but the reason for this was that i removed a section which i marked with a * it was a jason/barbara explicit scene if you want it just let me know and i'll post it as the end chapter of the story

her lips were soft, that was the only sentence Jason's mind could form in his head. The kissed lasted for minutes but still ended to soon in Jason's mind but they both needed air, Jason hated that, as they looked at each other Jason gained use of just enough brain cells to ask one word “why” as Barbara looked at him playing with his hair “you always play the bad guy but you might just be the best man i've ever met” she said as she kissed him again. His hands traced her back as they landed on her perfect ass he grabbed it and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss for a second as he pinned her against the wall as he broke the kiss “are you sure” he asked as she just looked at him “shut up” she said in response pulling her towel off herself leaving Jason speechless “if that's all it took to keep you quiet i'd of done it years ago” she said laughing as he looked up in her eyes and smirked “no you wouldn't” he said in a way that sent shivers down her back as she found herself grinding herself against his waist. Wanting any connection she could get as she ripped off his jacket and started taking off all his guns, 2 at the top of his back his two main ones under his arms 4 at his waist then 8 knives and 6 grenades as he laughed “is this a pat down?” he asked as she released her gripp across his waist and smirked “if you didn't carry 100 guns, knives and grenades i wouldn't need to” Jason raised his hands in defence “hey that's all of them” he said as she raised an eyebrow “really?” she asked as she kneeled on the floor revealing two more from his ankles “i swear they aren't mine” he laughed as she told him to take his shirts off. He reached for the clips on his armor and put it on the table next to him which buckled and broke at the weight leaving Barbara stunned “how much can you lift?” as he shrugged and offered a hand which she used to pull herself up and jump around his waist again resuming their kiss. There was no logic in this, no thought this was primal this was lust he lifted her again and carried her to her bedroom as she collapsed on the bed as she looked at him rubbing the bed next to her “aren't you going to join me” she asked in a tone Jason didn't even realise she had, it made her 100 times hotter as he dropped his jeans and joined her. As Jason dropped his pants Barbara was shocked, she him and Dick always looked physically perfect, working with Bruce does that to you, but seeing Jason now, despite his scars, he was perfect. He climbed onto the bed between Barbara's legs and as he got close she whimpered


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what jason's letters say let me know and I'll add a chapter at the end with all of them

Jason and Barbara spent the day in bed before Jason got out at about 6, it would of been 5 but Barbara dragged him back in again. He was in the shower for about 5 minutes before Barbara joined turning a 10 minute shower into a hour long shower so when they got out it was already dark they got in there respective uniforms and go out. They spend the rest of the night working together until eventually Jason gets called back to the outlaws and Barbara gets called to the cave. From that day on Jason and Barbara spent most of their free time together but still maintained their commitments to the others, they barely noticed the time fly till it was the day of the deal. Crowley appeared to him in Barbara's bed making her scream as Jason points a gun not realising who it is until he rubbed his eyes “damn it Crowley” he said shooting him anyway then falling back on the cushion “well that was mean” Crowley said looking at his suit “this was made by the souls of the best designers in hell” he said putting his finger through the hole. “Well you shouldn't of scared my girlfriend” Jason said with his head still in the pillow “wait!” Barbara said “this is Crowley!” she demanded and Jason sat up “now we're doing this apparently” Jason said getting up stretching “i just wanted you to know you have 24 hours left” Crowley said as he looked at Jason, Barbara tried lunging at Crowley but Jason grabbed her “can you please remember your naked” he said tucking the duvet in under her arms covering her. He looked a Crowley and nodded “24 hours”. He got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor and shucked it on “well Jason i didn't know you manscaped” he said with his eyebrows raised as Jason pointed at him for a second what about that demon ghost team up job where my clothes got burned off i swear you said the same thing.” and Crowley thought for a second “ah yes that didn't you stab me?” Jason nodded adding “yeah because you tried to get a kid to sell his soul for a rare sticker in his sticker book” as Crowley laughed “it was a fair enough trade” Crowley shrugged. “I can't believe what i'm hearing” Barbara said exasperated “you realise this guy wants to steal your soul” Barbara says looking at her boyfriend “yeah but i knew it what i was getting into and i couldn't kill him even if i tried” and as if to prove his point Jason pulled his blade from his bedside table and threw it at him planting itself squarely in Crowley's chest where his heart is, beneath his skin seemed to glow red for a bit before it stopped and he looked at Jason “OW!” Crowley yelled as he pulled the knife out placing it on the table next to him “was that really necessary” Crowley said looking at Jason who was ignoring him “see that blade kills demons but it only just annoyed him” he told Barbara as he looked back at Crowley telling him to grow up and to quit being a baby. Then Barbara did something unexpected to both Jason and Crowley she picked up Jason’s gun, which at this point was just laying on the bed and emptied the clip into Crowley who looked at her “i see you guys have things to discuss” he looked at Jason then pointed to his watch 23 hours 45 minutes and 8 seconds Jason who nodded grimly and Crowley disappeared leaving them in his apartment, which Barbara was surprised to realise existed. “How are you so calm” Barbara asked looking at Jason who shrugged “i've had a year to panic at this point i'm calm about it” and Barbara look at her boyfriend astounded at how he manages to keep himself so calm about this “this just leaves us with one massive question” Jason says now fully dressed in a black shirt with his emblem on the chest a white leather jacket and jeans, very incognito. “What's that?” Barbara asked “what do you want to do with my last day alive” he said winking “well i have one idea” she said reaching her arm out “was there any point to me getting dressed” he said as Barbara shook her head as he grabbed her outreached arm as she pulled him on top of her. 3 hours later they were panting and sweaty, Jason was once again naked, as he looked at the clock above him “so” he said looking at her “shower?” he asked as she smiled “you just read my mind” she replied as they made there way to the showers, they got out about an hour later as they sat on the sofa in their pajamas drinking hot chocolate when Jason sighed “i think that's classified as the best morning ever” he said smiling looking at Barbara who laughed “your easily pleased” she said as he smirked “i think you were ‘pleased’ couple times to” Jason said air quoting the word pleased as Barbara laughed “that's cause you cheat” she said as Jason looks at her “how do you cheat at sex?” he asked curiously as she smirks “you were genetically gifted” she mumbled into her hot chocolate as Jason laughed almost spilling his drink “genetically gifted” he laughed as Barbara's face went red as he kissed her i thought that classed as using your resources he said as they both laughed. They ticked down the time this way talking laughing and having sex till it was an hour and a half left when he told her he needed to meet up with Bruce and she simply nodded with tears in her eyes as they kissed and he handed her a stack of letters “do me a favour and hand these out” she nodded and with that he jumped off the fire escape and activates his jetpack and shot off towards the batcave as he landed Bruce and Damian were sitting in front of the batcomputer “look what the cat dragged in..” Damien started before Jason said “look Demon spawn i normally love your various ways of reminding me your his sin but i'm on the clock and i need to speak to Bruce so beat it” Damian went to argue but Bruce held up his hand “Damian please” and with that Damian left. “What is it Jason?” Bruce asked as Jason sat in the now vacant seat next to Bruce. He removed his helmet and looked at Bruce “we need to talk about something” he said as he looked at him “you remember a year ago when…” Jason started as Bruce cut him off “the day you brought me back from dead without telling me how?” he said as Jason nodded “well looks like your about to get that story” Jason said looking at his watch 50 minutes left “i made a deal with the king of hell…” Jason starts as he explains everything as Bruce starts to get tears in his eyes “you sold your soul to bring me back” he asked and Jason nodded “why would you do that” and Jason smiled “because the world needs Batman and our family needs Bruce” he says looking at his watch again 15 minutes left “Bruce i don't regret my choice and i don't regret what's to come but i need to ask a favour from you” as Bruce laughs “i guess i owe you that” Bruce replied as Jason pulls out his pitch black knife that looked like it was modeled from a lightning bolt “that is Ra’s weapon” Bruce said as Jason flipped it in his hand holding the hilt out for Bruce to hold as he took it Jason quickly explained how sooner rather than later he himself would be a demon and he would have powers, enough to make him sure that the only person who could take him down would be Bruce and that this knife would kill him “Jason i can't” Jason looked at his watch 7 minutes “Bruce i don't have time for this” Jason yelled “your scared” Bruce said “not of hell but of what you’ll do when you get back” Jason nodded “i won't hurt anyone, not if you promise me you'll use it” Jason pointed at the knife and Bruce nodded “i promise you Jason” Jaso quickly wrote down a number and the word Winchester saying Barbara would explain then he gave Bruce a letter and walked off as Jason walked out of the manor his watched beeped as Crowley appeared “just do it” Jason said as Crowley twisted his hand and broke Jason's neck. He lay there still, unmoving, dead on the stairs of the Wayne Manor. The red hood was dead.


	5. transformation and regret

Jason woke up, or his soul woke up he guessed, in hell. It wasn't what he expected, he thought it was going to be fire and brimstone and all that, but this looked like a normal interrogation room. He’d been in a lot of interrogation room before but never really thought, this must be what hell looks like. As he was lost in thought Crowley walks in “hello my favorite new soul” he said as he walks in as Jason looks at him “love what you've done with the place” Jason said as he relaxed in the metal chair he found himself in “yes well considering you going to be my new investment i wanted you to demonise quickly so i've made some alterations to this room” he said gesturing to the walls surrounding them. “New paint job?” Jason asked as Crowley grinned “not quite you see normally in one month in the real world is ten years in hell but after a lot of trial and error this room here is even slower, or would it be faster? Anyway now one month real world is equal to 500 years here” he said pointing at the floor “so you be like me in only a few short months” Cowley said as Jason looked at him blankly “how does that even work?” he asked as Crowley shrugged “how would i know” as Jason just stared at him again “your the king of hell?” as Crowley looked down at himself before looking back at Jason “oh right, that” he said as Jason laughed “right so when does the fun begin?” Jason asked his voice becoming steady and his hands gripping the metal chair to which Crowley shrugs “how do you know it hasn't already” as he clicked his fingers and Jason found himself ablaze with pain as a demon was ripping into him tearing him apart as Crowley was standing behind him “thought i'd ease you into it” he smirked as he turned and walked out the door. Leaving Jason and his new playmate. 

Jason became numb to the pain after the first 200 years or so, after than he managed to escaped to the deepest depths of his brain trying to picture his old friends more importantly the feeling they gave him, but there was nothing. All of his memories were still there and easy to picture but there were no feelings connected to them. Even what Barbara made him feel was slipping from his head as it was replaced with pain. Another stretch of years passed. And Crowley wanted to see how his experiment was working, it had only been 3 months, maybe 4, he didn't really keep track of time being immortal and all. As he entered the room he was surprised to see 10 dead demons scattered across the floor as a he looked at Jason who was dead center of the room the broken chains around his arms as he was kneeling on the ground “so treatments going well then” he remarked as Jason looked up dead at him, his eyes were obsidian, “they got in my way” Jason said standing and walking to the door as his eyes went back to his usual colour “question is are you going to get in my way as well?” he asked as Crowley raised his arms and moved “wouldn't dream of it” as Jason walked passed him “don't you want your toys back?” Crowley asked as Jason froze in place then turned at him “where?” the uniform Crowley gave Jason was the similar to the red hood gear but the jacket was black and the symbol on his chest was sharper, eviler, and his helmet looked a darker shade of red and the eyes seemed somehow more demonic it had cracks around the eyes. Not that Jason noticed any of this, well he noticed just didn't care. “He looked at Crowley “what about my gadgets?” he asked looking at him expectantly as Crowley looked at him “your a demon with supernatural powers you don't need gadgets” as Jason looked at him “how did that work out for the demons in the room with me?” he asked “or any demon to meet the Winchesters?” he continued as Crowley nodded “ok i get the bloody point” as Jason just sighed “i spent one thousand nine hundred and eighty three days being tortured and you couldn't even make sure when i got out i had the right equipment” as he looks at Crowley “i'm going to go to on of my old store closets to get my gadgets” Jason said as he disappeared leaving Crowley standing there “well i guess he’s learned how to use the powers” Crowley said as he to disappeared as well heading for the asylum he calls his castle.

As Jason stood on the Wayne enterprises building he looked at the landscape of Gotham a sight that always made him smile, but there was nothing, he felt empty like his emotions had been carved out and he couldn't even feel sad they were gone it confused him to think about. He disappeared again and was on the building opposite Barbara's apartment, she wasn't home and he went inside he looked around, but still he felt nothing as he disappeared again appearing in his own apartment as he we walked to the clauset and pushed a button on the inside of the sliding door as the back of the clauset opened up showing all of his gadgets and weapons as he emptied the contents into three duffel bags as he heard a yelp behind him as he zipped the last bag up “did you break into my house” he asks as he stood and turned to look at Barbara “you can't be...” she said as she pulled out a gun Jason hid under his table and pointed it at him “wow that brings back memories Barbie” he said his voice empty of any emotions “take off your helmet” she said as Jason just stared at her “even if that gun hurt me, witch it won't, you don't kill” Jason said picking up the bags as a bullet ripped through his leg, it was a clean shot so if he had been human it wouldn't of killed. Jason just turned and looked at her “told you it wouldn't hurt me” as he picked up the last bag. “ i was just here for some stuff, the apartments yours if you want it” he said as he vanished leaving Barbara stunned as the gun fell from her hands as she ran to the phone and dialed Bruce's number.

Bruce met Barbara at the batcave as she was telling him everything that happened as he looked at her curiously “Jason has an apartment?” Bruce asked as Barbara looked at him exasperated “that's what you got from this story!” she yelled as Bruce nodded “yes sorry of course” he said refocusing “Jason did say he would be back one day” Bruce said as he looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes “what is it Barbara?” he asked as she looked at him “it was his voice” she whispered “there was no emotion, no feeling at all, nothing.” and Bruce nodded “that must of been hard for you” he said as she nodded “after everything he’s dealt with everything he’s been through i always thought he'd just bounce back” she said as tears formed. Bruce looked at her “it's going to be ok” Bruce says as he picks up a small card Jason had given him 4 months ago for the Winchester brothers, he picked up his secure cell phone and called the number “hello?” a voice on the other end asked, it was Dean “It's me?” Bruce said in his Batman voice “he's back” Bruce said and with that Dean replied “well be there as soon as possible” and with that the line went dead 

Jason was sitting on the roof of a blimp overlooking Gotham still with zero emotion which was making Jason feel weird, empty, yet not sad like it should of done. “Having fun sight seeing” Crowley asked from behind as Jason simply nodded “got my gear back” he said getting up and showing Crowley that he was now fully hooded up “very nice” Crowley said before looking dead at him “your annoyed” Jason asked curiously to which Crowley nodded “of course i'm bloody annoyed i was just summoned by the moose and squirrel asking why your a demon” Crowley growled at him as Jason shrugged still looking curiously “how are you annoyed” Jason asked “i feel nothing but you have emotions” Jason said as Crowley looked offended “how bloody dare you” Crowley starts before Jason interrupts “you said the brothers called you?” he said thinking “that means Batman knows, and he has the knife” Jason says before teleporting away leaving crowley Confused before disappearing himself.

Bruce is working on the batcomputer as he feels something behind him “Jason” he says as he turns around on his chair. Jason in a new red hood suit is there leaning on the railing “howdy Bruce” he said as he goes to walk towards him and stops looking down smiling, “really?” he asked Bruce as Bruce acted like he had no idea what Jason was on about. Jason pulled out a small UV light and shined it on the ground showing that just in front of him was a devils trap “been talking to the brothers i see” as he pulls out one of his guns and shoots at the side of the seal breaking the trap. “I'm not just some idiot Bruce” Jason said as he walked closer “i'm exactly who i was just with powers” Jason continued “really that's not quite the story Barbara told” he replied as Jason smiled, but Bruce could tell there was no emotion there. “Well she did shoot me” Jason said as Bruce analysed him “i don't get it Jason you love her how could you be so rude” Bruce said as Jason laughed, again without any real joy “loved, Bruce, past tense. When i actually had emotions when i could actually feel” Jason said as he stopped again shooting at the ground right in front of him before continuing “Bruce here's the deal” Jason said as he holstered the gun and removed his helmet “give me the knife and i'll leave Gotham, never come back” but Bruce just shook his head “i made you a promise Jason and i intend to keep good on it” Jason just smiled again “Bruce you had a hard time beating when you could hurt me, but now i have powers, what do you expect to happen” Jason says a Bruce grabs his cup of water from the desk and throws it at Jason who's skin hisses in contact as he screamed in anger before laughing again “someone's been studying” but as he wiped his eyes Bruce had gone “you slippery bastard” Jason said under his breath before appearing in the living room of the manor confusing Tim and Dick who were watching TV. “Jason?” they asked getting up as Jason slightly flexed his hand and they went flying into the wall pinned in place before saying “quite now the grown ups are busy” as he walked out of the living room leaving them pinned against the wall by an invisible force. As Bruce shot through the city in the Batmobile as fast as he could till Jason appeared next to him in the passenger seat “are you really so arrogant you think your faster than teleportation?” Jason asked astounded as Bruce smiled “nope but i know you well enough to know that when pushed you retaliate before thinking it through fully” as Bruce said this he pushed the eject button as he lit Jason's shirt ablaze and shot himself out Jason tried teleporting himself out when he realised he couldn't he barely noticed his shirt till the smoke started bluring his vision, he ripped it, and his jacket off and threw it out of the vehicle realising how stupid an idea it was that he just threw all his gadgets out the batmobile. He laughed again “very clever Batman” he yelled “but i am your kid, this won't hold me long” and as he yelled it he heard a voice replied “it doesn't need to” it was Dean as Sam got on top the Batmobile holding the demon proof cuffs. “Come on sammy boy you know you can't win in a fight against me powers or not” and Sam nodded “your right, but i'm willing to bet he can” as Bruce launches in from behind grabbing Jason and locking his right hand and head in place. The cockpit of the batmobile was spacious but it was in no way big enough for Jason to fight Bruce with a chance of victory, this was when Sam jumped in and gave Jason an idea. He couldn't beat Bruce he knew this as a fact, but he could beat Sam and he might be able to use this to his advantage. Bruce had control of Jason wrist and offered it to Sam to cuff but Jason wrapped his hand in the chain and pulled which gave him enough slack to cuff Bruce with his right and sam with his free left hand connecting them he then managed to flip so when his back was to him he wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled forcing Bruce to release his grip on Jason's arm or risk breaking Sam’s neck. When Jason has both hands free he rolled over Sam and grabbed a batarang from the secret compartment on the drivers side door and pointed it at Sam’s neck hard enough to draw blood. “Now Batman” he started a slight pant in his breath “do me a favour and break the trap on the batmobile, i know Sammy boy here will say not to but we both know how tight your moral code is” he said as Bruce stared dead at him “Batman i wasn't a very patient human how patient a demon do you think i'm going to be?” as he pressed the batarang deeper into Sam’s neck as Bruce yelled “that's enough Jason” as Jason just looked at him “is it? This is really your choice” Jason said as he looked back Sam who was controlling his breathing. “FINE...Jason” Bruce said as he put his free hand on the back of the cockpit and punched as hard as he could denting the metal as the light reflected off he notice symbols he laughed a bit “very nice” Jason muttered as he flung the blade breaking the loop and vanishing leaving Sam grabbing his neck and pulling it away noticing that the cut wasn't at bad as it felt as he hit the dashboard “Dean we need the keys” Sam yelled as Dean called back “why what happened”, Dean still had a couple broken ribs from the last job so didn't think he'd be much help in a fight. “He got away and we got tied up” Sam replied “he beat Batman?” Dean said “dude you owe me a pie” Dean yelled before thinking “wait did Batman hear that?” Dean asked as Bruce hit the windshield which exploded on his contact as he slumped on a chair as Sam unlocked himself then Bruce. “We’ll try again Batman” Sam said as Bruce nodded pulling a blade out of his belt, it was the blade, the blade that held the promise to Jason. “How did you get that?” Sam asked snapping Bruce out of it as he flipped the knife and handed it to Sam who picked it up like it was about to explode “Jason gave it to me the day he died, the second time” Bruce answered “he said he’d be back and when he was he'd want me to kill him, he made me promise him” Bruce continued as Sam returned the knife “that knife has history” Sam said “the men of letters called it the knife of death” Sam said “it is said to the Deaths second weapon it said to be able to kill anything but only if the owner has the conviction to use it” Sam said as Bruce nodded “Batgirl said that when Jason threw it in Crowley it hurt him but didn't kill him” as Sam nodded “that's because Jason didn't expect it to work it's a tricky little blade” Sam said mimicking dean's voice for the last bit. “So” Sam said awkwardly “if you want it to use it to kill Jason your going to have want it to kill him” as he said this he patted Bruce on the back and climbed out as Bruce heard the roar of the impala as it faded to the distance. Bruce sat there the blade feeling 100 times heavier in his hand. 

Jason appeared in his apartment, confused, “well this wasn't part of the plan” he mumbled looking up seeing another devils trap and swearing “today is just not my day” he mutters turning around and seeing Barbara with a book open to the side and what looks like a ritual altar set up in front of her “well hey red” Jason said looking at her “mind letting me out of here?” he asked knowing the answer “the book said this would only work if you weren't already tied down somewhere” she said looking at him as he smirked “guess i don't need to ask where you got my DNA he said looking at the ingredients in the book then gesturing to his apartment “but how did you find the book?” he asked “Dean told you where the stash was didn't he?” and she looked away “oh this is rich he said laughing putting it all together. “You and my dear friend Dean Winchester” he said as he felt something, anger, it was a kind of relief when it hit, to feel something again. “So for all you ‘i love you’s and the ‘forever and always’s it took you four months for you to jump into bed with someone else” she looked at him with pain in her eyes as he read her “not four months then” he muttered “three...two...oh wow” he said watching her expressions as he counted down “that's really just perfect” he said kicking the invisible wall confining him “i didn't think…” she started “what Barbara, what didn't you think, i mean you knew i'd be back and Dean knows how to de-demonise somewhere someone so what part did you fail to understand about a possible plan it took me all of three seconds to come up with that one and you're much smarter than me” her tears were visible as he stared at her “was that really all i was for you? Something to work out your tensions on?” she looked at him tears lining her cheeks, Jason felt something burn in him like a pure white flame as the building started to shake “Jason…” Barbara said “please Jason” she said trying to stand but the shanking made her fall again they looked at each other and Barbara noticed in his eyes he was hurt before they changed into pure black and the ceiling cracked breaking the trap as Jason walked through it and the shaking stopped “if you try to trap me again you won't like the consequences” as he disappeared again with the possibility of being anywhere. She sat in on the floor curled up into a ball and cried.

Her and Dean first met the day after Jason died and he was nice, comfortable and easy to talk to. There was never meant to be anything between them but she wasn't thinking and he needed her to deal with everything that was happening with him. It only happened a couple times but Jason was right, it was a betrayal it was only two weeks after he'd died and Barbara hated herself more than anything now as she sat in Jason's apartment on the floor, regretting every choice she’d made in the past 4 months.


End file.
